Peter Parker (Earth-9962)
Peter Parker has been your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man for nine years, and has been working for Horizon Labs for just over two years. He, along with his "long lost younger brother" just got cool new suits from Tony Stark himself! And he's going out with Shadowcat herself! Life is getting better for this young man; or is it? Full History Early Life Becoming Spider-Man Early Adventures The Sinister Six The Green Goblin Four arms, more baddies and helping Hulk The death of Gwen Stacy College The Symbiote and Venom The New Green Goblin Joining the Ultimates The Hobgoblin Maximum Carnage The Exile Returns A New Lease in Life Kitty Pryde Personality Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment Costumes * The Classic: * The Black Suit: After getting rid of the alien symbiote, Peter considered making a cloth version of the design, since while the symbiote has made his life a living hell for almost a year, he loved the design at least. However, he decided not to bother once Venom showed up before he even had a chance to create the costume. Then, after Aunt May's death, Peter made a cloth black suit in mourning for several months before getting his new armor. * Spidey-Armor MK1: * Spidey-Armor MK2: Trivia * His relationship with Kitty Pryde is based off of the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. * The only criminal he's ever killed is the man who killed his uncle, Dennis Carradine. He may have not meant to kill Carradine, but it haunts him to this very day. * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, this Peter loves Star Wars. * He is a big wrestling fan. His favourite wrestler is Chris Jericho, and his second favourite wrestler is Steve Austin. :* After all, if he's going to be a wrestler for his origin, why not make him into a wrestling fan? * While his identity is kept to the public as a secret, these are the people who know/has known his true identity: Kitty Pryde, Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May Parker, all of his clones, Iron Man, Captain America, Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Wolverine, Superman, The Flash, The Hulk, Venom, Carnage, Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, the entire Fantastic Four, Green Arrow, The Lizard, Daredevil and Nick Fury. * Peter has autism. :* This is inspired by Lord Ceaser's Earth-1600 version of Spider-Man, who also has autism. I gave him autism because it mainly makes sense when explaining how he was a social outcast in high school rather than simply "being a nerd". * Peter loves sketching from time to time when bored. * Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker were never a couple in this continuity; instead, Gwen would be with Harry when she died. In fact, Peter would not get a girlfriend until his college days. Category:Earth-9962 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Created by NewMU Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Humans Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Organic Webbing Category:Webbing Category:Geniuses Category:Artists Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Autism Category:Secret Identity Category:Vigilantes Category:Versions of Peter Parker